Amnesia attack
by Coira4Ever
Summary: Moira's involved in a serious accident, when she wakes up she can't remember anything since John's death, can Cain help her remember?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story for anyone, so sorry if it's bad.

MOIRA'S POV- There it was, lying in my lap, the light brown envelop. The results. Dread evident across everyone's face, until I opened it. He was Cain's baby.

Silence filled the air until Pete spoke up 'Well'

Guilt was increasingly rising in my body as I told him the words that would devastate him 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything until I was certain'. Confusion spread across Cain's face as reality set in. He was the father.

'I'm really sorry I mislead you' All the while anger built up inside Pete as he realised that I only said it was his to survive, if not his mother would've left both me and the baby to die, and I couldn't do that to Adam, not after everything else.

CAIN'S POV-

So I was the dad. After one night of passion, months of unhappiness without each other, and then me finally getting my life back on track with Harriet, I HAD to be the father. As Pete left we were all thinking the same thing, but I never gave a DNA sample, how was she certain? I mean she slept with 2 guys in 2 nights, what's to say she never slept with anymore, but deep down I knew I was the father. I knew I was the last person she slept, she doesn't have the strength to be emotionally attached with anyone else, not after everything that's happened.

I stood there as Moira and Harriet talked about me being there for both Moira and the baby. Harriet convinced that I should be there for them, and Moira being her stubborn self insisting she doesn't need me. I couldn't cope, I left.

HARRIET'S POV-

We were both sitting it the church, both deeply in thought. My mind wondered to Moira and the baby, I have strong feelings towards Cain, I'm falling in love with him, but I know that no matter any of our feelings he should be with Moira, he still loves her and deep down I've always known that. He finally has a chance to be a dad, something he didn't get with Debbie or Kyle when they were babies. I can't hold him back, I have to let him go.

'Maybe we should go away for a while. I have some family in Ireland. You know we won't have a spa, I mean its not exactly why we were going there anyway.'

'You know that's so easy to say yes to'

'Then what's stopping you?'

'Maybe you won't let yourself believe it but you belong with Moira, and your baby, you're letting yesterday get to you, with Pete and what he said about you and your kids. This means more than you than you're letting on'

'Your not listening to me, Moira doesn't even want me anymore' Exactly, he said Moira doesn't want him, not he doesn't want her. They belong together, everyone can see that, they're just too stubborn to give into their feelings, I was never a right match for him, I'm a vicar and he's the local bad boy.

Minutes debating with one another why he should be with Moira, I let him go, we were over.

A FEW WEEKS LATER;

CAIN'S POV- Nursing my nearly empty pint my mind drifted to a few weeks ago, when Harriet broke up with me for the sake of my potential bond with the baby. Why I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from Moira since I put my foot in it after she bailed me out at the police station, and even before then we didn't talk. I was so angry that she could still ruin things without getting involved. I could see a future for me and her, I was finally trying to move on, and the only way to do that was to get hammered.

A FEW HOURS LATER-

MOIRA'S POV- Finally, he's asleep. He's been crying and crying and crying until I finally heard his faint snores. His snores reminds me of his fathers; he should be here, with his son, not out getting drunk or being with someone desperate enough for a one night stand. But he doesn't care, Issac's just over a month old, and not one single moment after the hospital where he's seen his son, he's never even held him.

But I decided I shouldn't dwell on what should be, but to be focused on what it is. I finally had a moments rest, so I decided to sit and have a drink (non-alcoholic of course).

As I sat down on the sofa the door slammed, luckily Issac never woke up, it must of been Faith coming in drunk again, not that that's much of a surprise. However this wasn't the case, it was Cain.

His face was like thunder, obvious that he was drinking, upset almost. When Cain was upset it was hardly likely that anyone could calm him down but still I could try.

I politely greeted him, and asked if when Issac woke up he would like to see him, when he said no my heart sank.

THIRD PERSON POV- Cain stood in the living room whilst Moira was sitting down. He was angry, angry he was alone, angry why Issac was here when they didn't want him yet they lost the baby they did want, not so long ago.

'Why now Moira, huh, why does he have to survive when not so long ago when you were pregnant last time and we actually wanted that one didn't we.'

'I don't know, okay, but that was the card that was dealt and no matter when he was born whether it was a month ago or years ago, he's still your son'

'Yeah, but what if I don't want him to be. I don't want him, not now, not ever.'

'Cain come on, you don't mean that, do you?' Tears were slowly starting to form in her eyes

'Of course I do Moira, he's ruined everything, him being here it's ruined my life when I've only just got it back on track. Sometimes I wished Emma left you both because he wouldn't be here and I'd still be happy with Harriet'

Both stunned with the words just said he stormed out of the house leaving Moira with tears streaming down her cheeks and a screaming baby.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY-

MOIRA'S POV-

I woke up to Issac crying, faint mascara stains on the pillow. The stains brought back the memories of last night; Cain practically wishing both his son and I were dead. This wasn't right, I shouldn't be feeling this way about someone that I once loved, or never going to admit I still am, but I should be focused on my son, not his father.

CAIN'S POV-

My head was throbbing. I didn't seem to recall anything that happened last night, until a photo brought it all back to me. The things I said; they never should've been said. Ugh, why did I do that. Moira must hate me and I don't blame her, I was an idiot. She must be either heartbroken or overjoyed over my feelings for our son. Issac John Dingle, my son, he shouldn't grow up without a father, I need to apologise.

BACK AT THE FARM-

MOIRA'S POV-

I swear it was easier the first 3 times, I don't think being a single parent is working out, but nothing can change the fact that Cain wants nothing to do with his son.

'Hey Moira, you okay?'

'Yeah Debs I'm fine, are you opening up the pub today?'

'Yeah I am, why, want to join me, I'm sure Faith can look after her grandson, she clearly dotes on him enough'

'Um, yes okay, I'm not needed on the farm either, Adam has it all under control.'

'Okay, I'll just go get ready and you can sort out Issac and give him to Faith.'

As I heard Debbie's footsteps upstairs, I retreated to my bedroom and took a screaming Issac and placed him in Faith's arms, she seemed content enough with spending some quality time with her grandson again. Whilst small talk was exchanged between Faith and I, Debbie came bustling down the stairs ready to start her shift, as Chas was not due back for another week.

The drive was quiet, nothing needed to be said as nothing had happened, apart from the Cain parts, but I didn't really want to talk about him at the moment.

'Honestly some people, I'm trying to park not have the entrance to the pub being packed with cars, blocking the way to find a space round the back.'

'Debs there's a space there' I said pointing to a space near David's shop.

'Thanks', smiling she pulled up, until her phone rang. 'Ugh, it's Tom, I'm going to answer it, might as well try getting him off my back for a while, can you get my bag out of the boot whilst I go open up, I have the keys in my hand'

'Yeah sure not a problem' I got a simple thanks in return.

As Debbie was walking across the road, talking to Tom on the phone she was oblivious to the fact that there was a speeding car heading her way, with no intention to slow down. Reacting as fast as could, I shouted her name and pushed her to the floor. As I hit the bonnet, it all went black.'

DEBBIE'S POV-

'Hi I need an ambulance please. A woman, Moira Dingle just got hit by a black ford, and she's unconscious, and her breathing is really shallow and she only recently had a baby, she suffered from a postpartum haemorrhage. We're just outside the Woolpack in Emmerdale village, and the car's sped off, he's gone.' What if she dies? It's going to be my fault, she saved me and now she could die. I need to call Dad, he should be here, despite the I don't care act he does, even if they don't show it, I know they both love each other.

CAIN'S POV-

Pulling up at Moira's, my phone started to vibrate, it was Debs, I better answer it just in case it was something important.

'Hey Debs what's up'

'Dad, dad it's Moira'

Her distressed state and the name of Moira worried me, I need to know what happened.

'What is it, she alright?'

'Um, well look she got ran over and she's getting rushed to hospital, and I'm really worried, and just, you just need to get here.'

My face fell, tears starting to form in my eyes, the last time I spoke to her I practically said I wished she was dead, and now she could be, she can't die, if she dies then everything's over. Issac should grow up with a mother, and Adam has already lost so much, he can't loose her as well. I quickly sped off and went to the hospital, I needed to make sure she would be okay.

AT THE HOSPITAL

CAIN'S POV-

Worry and guilt flooded me as I raced to the hospital desk.

'Moira, Moira Barton, um Dingle she was omitted here earlier, she was in a car accident.' My constant tapping on the screen must have annoyed her to no ends that she told me to calm down, sit and see what she could find. Dread consumed me until Debbie came out and called my name, and led me to where she was. My heart dropped when I saw her; hung up on a bunch of tubes and wires. Her critical condition just made me feel worse about what I said previously. She could die and she would think that I wanted her to.

Despite everything; her coldness, her sometimes intolerable behaviour, everything that's happened between Harriet and I, I still love her. I guess I've been kidding myself when I told people I didn't care, but maybe that's a way I just used to cope. She did the same; but after Holly and James last year and then Emma and a surprise birth this year no one would really blame her for being distant.

DOCTOR'S POV-

How do I tell them. How is the right way to tell someone that the person's chance of survival is so slim, that they could loose them forever. I've done this a hundred times before, but each time its a different story; heartbreak, cries, screaming even, no one can ever prepare you for what you have to say.

'Excuse me, Mr Dingle?'

'Um.. yes that's me, is Moira going to be okay'

'If you'd like to come with me and we can talk more privately.'

Closing the door behind him, we both sat down and worry was etched in his features.

'Mr Dingle I'm afraid when Ms Dingle was omitted to hospital we found a numerous of problems. Breathing has been shallower after a certain amount of broken ribs, her lung was also punctured, which we had do to rush her for surgery for when she arrived. She pulled through, but she's in a coma. The probability if her ever coming out of that is just 10%. I'm so sorry.' I offered my condolences as streams of tears flooded his cheeks, his face in his hands, snivelling, trying to work out what he should do for his wife.

CAIN'S POV-

10% chance of ever waking up. 10% chance, 90% that she won't. She's going to die, and no one can save her. I needed to see her not being offered support from a doctor. I left, racing to her room. I quietly opened the door, and walked in. I needed to call Adam, let him be here for his mom, but at the moment in time I didn't care. I just had to have a few minutes with her, alone, just to tell her how I felt. As I gently picked up her hand, as if she would break, the tears started to fall, until the door opened. It was Adam; he was here to see his mom, my thoughts would just had to wait.

ADAM'S POV-

When I received the call from Debbie my heart sank. I all but raced to the hospital, after everything that's happened I couldn't loose her. It was only 5 years ago when I lost my dad. Then my sister, uncle, brother and gained another one. My mom has been the only one whose been there for me; to hear my first words, see my first steps, I didn't want her to die. If she dies then I don't have anything left. Tears blurred my vision all the way into the hospital room, it was the same room that dad was in when he died, maybe it was a sign. A sign that they'll be together again. There was someone with her, Cain most likely, despite everything they still loved each other, and he made her really happy.

3RD PERSON POV-

'I'll give you some space, call me if anything happens'

'Um, yeah sure thanks Cain'

As he placed his hand on the door handle the monitors started to beep. She was flat lining.


End file.
